The dark night
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: Sion wishes the alpha stigma wielder to not be so kind. Because kindness is in a way, worse than cruelty. Ryner x Sion.


Sion felt the irresistible urge to twitch his lips in amusement, his long weary strides draw him back to his room- positively exhausted after two days without sleep- he felt the stiffening of his muscles- then he found Ryner sleeping on his bed- sprawled freely in his restful slumber- looking free of any guilt or sin. The other man seems to have founded a new and strong liking of Sion's bed, not that Sion could be miffed about that- Ryner's presence always makes him feel less lonely- which is very rare in him. A small tinge of loneliness settled in his heart as he wondered what would happen in the end, he wishes these peaceful days can last forever, that the senseless, little arguments and little squabbles can take place every single day- oh, if only he was allowed that single wish- that normal, simple wish that has more weight than anything he could ever imagine.

He was lost in thought, when Ryner suddenly calls him, his voice still drowsy with sleep- now straightening himself a bit,

"Oh, you're back, Sion."

Sion can't help but think that if there is a voice which makes him feel like its his home, this is the one.

"You really like my bed, don't you?"

"Hn." Ryner adjusted his arms and puts them behind his head, a lazy grin in his face- the sight causes Sion's heart to leap a bit, a warmth expanding through his battered body. "Yeah, its very peaceful here. I like being free from dumpling girls and thunder girls."

Sion walked closer to his bed- settling himself on the edge of the bad, patting the sheets and coursing his fingers to feel the texture, saying, "I still have more work for you to do, though." Its almost like there's no other conversations he could speak, except work, he knew it annoys Ryner, and it stops him from asking questions he shouldn't ask.

Yet, instead of his usual reaction, a thoughtful and serious expression flitted on Ryner's face. "Why are you trying so hard, Sion?"

"What?" Sion asked, playing dumb.

"I know you're a hardworker and all, but even I know this. The works are just an excuse for you to escape my questions." Ryner said- his hands flailed to his sides, and he watched as Sion shifted ever so slightly.

For an instance, there's an uncomfortable silence between them.

Then, Sion felt a soft grip on his arm, and Ryner is looking at him, straight to his eyes. "I just want you to know that I'll always help you- even though I hate you and you're so bothersome."

Sion lets out a soft laugh, yet he couldn't ignore the lump that had grown in his throat. "I'm touched, Ryner."

"Its alright to stop working for a while, take naps, you know." Ryner said- his voice tainted a bit by nervous laughter, avoiding the feeling of embarrassment of Sion's comment. For some reasons, his chest hurts when he saw Sion working so hard, when he saw Sion deflecting everything, when he saw that Sion had been reduced to nothing but an empty shell for everyone's sake.

Sion looked away from Ryner's strong gaze, then he said, "Ferris must be searching for you." It was a soft, unassuming comment- but the implications between that is clear, please, don't make me open up even more to you- it would kill me, because I will have to kill you.

"Yeah," Ryner agrees, and he did what Sion could never expect him doing, he was trailing the threads of Sion's hair, so very gently- as if he was touching a venerated statue. "Your hair is like that of a girl."

Sion wishes the heat would not crept up to his ears, he feels hot- its almost suffocating. But he would not show it, so he said, "My, Ryner, have you expanded your sexual escapades to that who is of the same gender as you?"

The reply was instant. "No, I'm not turned on by males." Sion did not want to see Ryner's face- see it contorted with disgust. Little did he knew that Ryner was smiling when he said it- smiling wearily. He pressed his palm to Sion's back, and rested his cheek on it, "Say, Sion, have you ever been in love before?"

Sion makes sure that he doesn't tremble, because it would reverberate through Ryner who's leaning on him. He kept a tight smile.

"No, Ryner. I haven't." He said. It was a lie. Right now- his eyes must be red, because he's holding back tears that are about to flow, gracefully.

"Oh, what a lonely and cold man you are." Ryner said- his words full of humor, yet his voice oddly mechanical, "No wonder you're so evil."

"I'm lonely indeed." Sion said, his voice mechanical and sad, his fingers gripped the sheet of the bed, trying to release all the frustration. Sion felt a weight on his back, and only when the two strong arms are draped around him, did he notice that he is being hugged. Ryner is hugging him from behind.

"We two lonely men should comfort each other then, to make us less lonely."

Sion wishes the alpha stigma wielder to not be so kind. Because kindness is in a way, worse than cruelty.

* * *

A.N: Should I continue this? Please review.


End file.
